


Faire Play

by Moriartsey (arainbowpenguin)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AND ALL OF THE THINGS, AND FIRST TIMES, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and yes, everything is fluffy and nothing hurts, fluffy babies, fluffy dating, fluffy frottage, fluffy snuggling, in the back seat of a car, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainbowpenguin/pseuds/Moriartsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They were so hopelessly in love that to care would have been an error."</i>
</p>
<p>Carlos takes Cecil out on a date at a mysterious faire that stopped into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faire Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorRY I NEVER TITLE STUFF and I have to make it up and I do crappy puns I'm s oryryr  
> I'm actually a good writer I promise  
> With all this "mysterious faire" talk I'm giving myself Heroes feels and that is a blast from the past let me tell ya  
> AND THERE'S NO CLOWNS I fucking hate clowns so I did not add them. This is clown-free.  
> fuckin clowns man  
> And yes they have a little fun time at the end. (⊙‿⊙✿) After-date sexy sex is the best sexy sex.  
> Also, [tumblr](http://moriartsey.tumblr.com) if you want it.

"Have you heard about the faire coming into town?"  
"I'm in the news business." Cecil tried to sound serious, but Carlos could hear the smile in his voice.  
"What haven't I heard?"  
"I don't know, maybe that I'm going and I'm asking you to come with me?"  
Cecil turned to Carlos, a smirk on his face.  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
"Maybe I am."  
That stopped Cecil in his tracks. He blinked twice, opened his mouth, closed it, looked to the left, and then back at Carlos.  
"Um."  
Carlos chuckled. He'd never seen Cecil so stunned before.  
"Would you come? I was thinking Friday, around five o'clock?"  
Cecil blushed, a soft, lavender color most visible on his nose and cheeks.  
"I'd love to."  
"It's a date." Carlos felt like his face was going to split in half he was grinning so widely. He loved seeing Cecil flustered like that. Cecil, obviously still in shock, swallowed, pushed a strand of hair back into place, and poked at the speaker he had been trying to fix.  
"I think that might work. Can you turn the power on for me, please?"  
Carlos did so. A deafening squeal came from the device, and he immediately yanked the plug out.  
"Not fixed." Cecil sighed.  
"Can you hand me the pliers, please?"

Cecil was nervous. He's checked his hair five times in the past few minutes. He'd dressed up, and even splashed some of his best cologne on. However, nothing could to compare to how Carlos looked when Cecil finally extracted himself from his 96' station wagon. He was leaning on the hood of his handsome Hybrid, dressed in a dark, well-fitted coat that was buttoned up to his throat and dress pants. Cecil could have melted right then. Carlos would have had to scoop him up and congeal him somehow. As Cecil walked towards him, nervously adjusting his bowtie, he smiled and offered his arm.  
"You look wonderful."  
God, Cecil wanted to kiss him.  
"Ready to go in?"  
"Of course."  
It was pleasantly warm, about 70 degrees with a light breeze that ruffled Carlos's perfect hair. He bought Cecil some cotton candy, a piece of which Cecil promptly stuck to his nose. They both laughed. There was a pleasant Ferris wheel ride, which frightened Cecil a tiny bit at first for fear something would go wrong. Carlos reassured him, and they had a wonderful time. The faire seemed strangely normal for Night Vale. As far as they knew, nobody has perished anywhere on their property. They had a rather unromantic dinner, but of course, it was Carlos, and he can make anyone or anything romantic. Even hot dogs and tuna melts. It was rather difficult for Cecil to watch him eat the hot dog, so he just focused on the details in his clothes. Carlos seemed to make a show of licking the ketchup off of his fingers. Or maybe it was just Cecil's heightened libido. Once they were done and trash was discarded into the proper waste receptacles, Carlos linked his arm with Cecil's once more.  
"What should we do now?"  
"Play some games?"  
"Those things are rigged, but we can try."  
"I can win the apple basket toss." Carlos huffed.  
"It's quite easy."  
"All right then, show me."  
As it turned out, Carlos could win the apple basket toss. He hit three in quick succession off the back of the basket, and they all made it in. The carnie seemed impressed.  
"Which one do you want?" He motioned to the stuffed animals hanging off the rack.  
"Cecil?"  
"Me?"  
"Yes you. Go ahead and pick."  
Cecil blinked a couple times, and then proceeded to pick the fattest sheep Carlos had ever seen in his life. It was very soft, though, which was nice. And when Cecil held it, he rested his chin on its head, which was completely charming and if he'd had a shadow of a doubt about the man before, it was gone.  
"God, you're adorable. Let me take a picture."  
The picture fully captured Cecil's adorableness. Carlos made a mental note to print it out and put it in his wallet where it would be easily accessible. They wandered around for a while, watching the fire-breathers and contortionists. Cecil was still clutching his sheep. Carlos could tell he was getting tired, as his eyes were a bit droopy and he stumbled over his shoes a few times.  
"Hey, Cecil?"  
"Oh, yes?"  
"Are you ready to go? I was hoping we could go for a drive afterwards, and you seem a bit sleepy."  
"Yes, sure. That sounds wonderful."  
Carlos moved his arm so it rested around Cecil's shoulder. He leaned gently into Carlos's armpit. It was wonderful. There was a bit of confusion about the cars when they got back to the entrance, but Cecil had the wonderful idea to put his car in the park-n-ride a couple blocks away and he could come pick it up in the morning. They did a quick vehicle-swap, and soon Cecil was tucked into the passenger's side of Carlos's car for the first time. He was a bit apprehensive, but that was understandable. An unfamiliar car and an attractive man in said car make for a bit of stress. He brought his sheep with him, and nearly fell asleep on it a couple times. Carlos drove them up to a bluff close to Radon canyon, that overlooked the town in a breathtaking manner. Of course, it was also a popular hangout for the local high school kids, but none of them were there as Carlos parked and ordered Cecil to disembark. They sat on the edge of the cliff, legs swinging off what seemed like the edge of the world. Cecil looked absolutely lovely, moonlight casting dark shadows upon his face. His blond hair seemed almost opalescent, and Carlos could see a definite silver sheen in his eyes. He put his hand on Cecil's knee and Cecil blinked.  
"I had a really great time tonight."  
"Yes, so did I."  
He was avoiding Carlos' eyes.  
"I'd love to go out with you again soon."  
"Yes, me too."  
"No, Cecil." Carlos put a hand on Cecil's, causing Cecil to look at him, even if it was just for a moment.  
"I mean soon. I really like you."  
"I like you too, Carlos."  
Cecil was still looking down, bashfully. On a whim, Carlos gripped his chin gently, tilted his head up, and kissed him. It was a quick, chaste kiss, lasting barely a second, but the way Cecil's body reacted in that second- oh it was wonderful! It tensed, and then relaxed, and then responded. Carlos pulled away and looked at Cecil. He was stunned, and afraid, and excited, and Carlos could see he wanted more. So he kissed him again. And again. And again. It soon ended up with Cecil lying flat on his back, and Carlos settled on his hips, hands tangled in Cecil's hair as he sucked on Carlos' lip. It was so soft, so intimate, so intense. Carlos barely noticed his hands had been wandering until he palmed Cecil's crotch and the man gasped quietly. Carlos froze.  
"Cecil?"  
"Do that again."  
Carlos then did it again, gently rubbing the heel of his hand along Cecil's rather firm bulge. He moaned, a breathy, sultry sound, and Carlos felt his stomach twist.  
"We're getting up." Carlos said this as a thing not to be discussed. Cecil whined.  
"Why not? I wanted to..."  
The rest of his sentence was lost as Carlos crushed Cecil against the hood of the car, drawing the breath out of Cecil's lungs as he kissed him.  
"We're getting in the back and things are happening." Carlos growled into his ear. Cecil's knees turned to jelly. Carlos opened the back door and Cecil practically fell inside. Carlos then climbed on top of the blond and shut the door. For a while, the only sounds were heavy, damp breathing, the rustle of clothing, and the soft slide of hands against skin. Carlos slipped his hands into Cecil's pants, and Cecil whimpered, nails digging into the brunet's back. Both Carlos' coat and Cecil's vest were soon thrown into the front seat. Cecil's shirt had been unbuttoned around halfway, and Carlos was definitely giving him a hickey right above his collarbone. It was quite clear what was going on up top, but not so much down below until Carlos found Cecil's zipper and, like any rather excited man with a willing partner, he unzipped it. Cecil gasped and flinched back.  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
"No, it's just... I've never... Done this before."  
"With a man, or ever?"  
"Ever." He was gnawing on his lip. Carlos smiled, both comfortingly and naughtily.  
"It's all right. I'll be gentle. Okay?"  
Cecil breathed for a minute, and then nodded.  
"Okay. I'm ready."  
Carlos popped his button and gently eased a hand down the waistband of his shorts. His fingers brushed against skin, and Cecil took a shuddering breath in.  
"That's good?"  
"Yeah." Cecil was panting and Carlos hadn't even really touched him yet. When he did, Cecil let out a low moan, like some kind of undead horror. It made Carlos smile, and he planted a kiss on Cecil's stomach. He was, not surprisingly, quite un-hairy. Once Carlos was done paying his attentions to Cecil's tummy, he pushed himself back up with one hand. With the other, he unbuttoned and unzipped his own slacks.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Going slow."  
He lowered himself down onto Cecil's body, so they were pressed against each other, all heat and love. Carlos glanced at Cecil's face and he looked utterly debauched. There were several hickeys rising on his neck, his lips were swollen and red, and his gorgeous amethyst eyes were full of lust.  
"I don't know... What you're doing..."  
"I'm starting with my hand." He demonstrated what he was saying, and Cecil whined.  
"What... What about you?" Cecil managed, through gasps.  
"I have that covered too."  
Carlos took up both of their cocks into his hand and oh god, it was wonderful. They rutted against each other like animals in heat, layering heavy kisses and sucks and bites and "I love you"s. To them it took hours, when in reality it was just a few minutes, before Cecil began to feel something, a tight spring unwinding in his belly.  
"Oh god, Carlos... I think... I..."  
"Good." Carlos was sucking on Cecil's neck, just below his ear.  
"Let go."  
"I... I can't..."  
"It's okay, love. I've got you. Let go."  
Cecil buried his face into Carlos' shirt and /screamed/ as he came. It was both horrifying and lovely, hearing such a harsh noise come out of such a smooth throat. Carlos followed not soon after, his climax tearing a broken moan from his chest. He lowered himself down onto Cecil's chest and they rested for a while, Carlos' head under Cecil's chin. With the hand he had been propped up on, he entwined his fingers in Cecil's and they breathed together.  
"Suppose I should get you home." Said Carlos, after a while.  
"I don't want to go home."  
"I don't want you to go either."  
Carlos kissed Cecil on the jaw, where there was a rapidly forming purple bruise.  
"You can come home with me, if you want to."  
"Yes please." Cecil whispered. He looked exhausted. So Carlos wriggled out from the backseat and helped Cecil into the passenger's side. He fell asleep twice on the way home, and Carlos didn't feel all that peppy himself. He managed to get them back to his tiny little house without crashing the car. The house was of moderate size, actually. Just around 80% of it was lab equipment. Cecil's knees didn't seem to be working properly, so with a little maneuvering, Carlos was able to pick him up, Cecil clinging to his chest like an extremely large monkey. Carlos deposited him on his bed, and proceeded to undress both him and Cecil, and run out to the kitchen to grab a wet towel to clean up with. When he re-entered the room, Cecil was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes blearily. His glasses hung out of one fist. His blond hair stood up at all sorts of odd angles, and he looked tired and sweaty and disheveled.  
Carlos loved him.  
He slid into bed next to the smaller man and kissed him on the forehead, removing his own glasses and placing them on the bedside table. Cecil gave a small squeak of appreciation and wrapped his arms around Carlos' chest, nudging his head up under Carlos' chin. Cecil also gave his upper arm an appreciative squeeze, as it was well-muscled, along with the rest of Carlos. So strange they must have looked, like a streak of cream in a dark coffee. Neither of them cared. They were so hopelessly in love that to care would have been an error. Carlos plucked Cecil's glasses from his grip, laying them on the table next to his before he let himself relax. Even the glasses looked strange together. Carlos opted for thin, modest wire-frames, while Cecil picked larger, heavier black frames. They were both square, however. And that's the bit that mattered. Carlos smiled at this revelation, tucked his nose into Cecil's lovely-smelling hair, and breathed. In and out. Just like that, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. And when Carlos awoke as the big spoon, his and Cecil's bodies fitted together like matching puzzle pieces, there was nowhere in the world he'd rather be.


End file.
